


A Quiet Love

by crazy_ideas056



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Just A Little Fic, M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think of it this way, when there's a loud continuous noise you get so used to it, that it seems quiet. You forget it's there. It doesn't seem odd or strange and it certainly doesn't bother you. After all, it's always been there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a loud clock in my room.

Think of it this way, when there's a loud continuous noise you get so used to it, that it seems quiet. You forget it's there. It doesn't seem odd or strange and it certainly doesn't bother you. After all, it's always been there. If it wasn't there or if it suddenly stopped, that would be strange.   
Now, let's say the noise changed, just a little bit. Maybe in pitch or volume. Barely noticeable, but there. Something might seem a little off at first, but soon that's normal too.  
It all fades into background noise, you can hear it if you really try, or think about it a lot. Once you do, it seems so obvious and right there. How could you have missed it? How could you have forgotten its existence? But then, sure enough, minutes later it has faded into background noise again.

* * *

  
When Dean and Seamus fell in love, it was loud. It was so obvious and there and how could anyone miss it? But really, that's how it had always been. So no one noticed.   
Sure, there was something different, the volume or pitch had changed, but the other students couldn't quite put their finger on what was different. Dean and Seamus were the only ones who knew the difference, and even to them not much had changed. Except now they had the permission to look at the other how they wanted, they could tell each other how they felt without fearing rejection. Now the platonic touches were reciprocated and for all the right reasons. They fell in love so loudly nobody noticed.  
But at the same time, they fell in love quietly. There was nothing but softness and gentleness in the looks they stole at each other in class. Nothing but tenderness in the way Dean kissed Seamus' hand Goodnight and in the way Seamus smiled and called him a gentleman. Their love was too innocent for anything but a sort of shyness. Kisses were soft and sweet as were touches. Smiles were a constant. Sure, they might not separately be described as quiet or soft, especially Seamus, but when the two were alone, they were happy just to sit quietly with each other. 

* * *

  
When they were reunited after the battle, all quietness fled as they desperately sought each other out. They held each other tightly, afraid to let go. Such a change didn't go unnoticed, the sound had changed too much for that. People looked and people thought. But really, was anyone surprised? Not really. Because they realized that was the way things always had been. And the way things always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feel free to leave any questions/comments/concerns/headcannons in the comment section!


End file.
